


Join me in death

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Injured Hux, Injured Kylo Ren, M/M, Sad Ending, The First Order goes down
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Es hatte viele Momente in den letzten Monaten gegeben, in denen General Hux Kylo Ren ans andere Ende der Galaxis gewünscht hatte, doch dieser gehörte nicht dazu. Tatsächlich war Hux dankbar dafür, dass Ren an seiner Seite war, wenn es zu Ende ging.





	Join me in death

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Join me in death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031244) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



> Die Rechte an Star Wars gehören George Lucas und Disney, die Rechte zum Lied HIM, mir gehört einzig und allein die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.

Join me in death

This world is a cruel place  
And we're here only to lose  
So before life tears us apart let  
Death bless me with you

(HIM, Join me in death)

 

Es war das Ende, das unwiderrufliche Ende für alles, wofür General Armitage Hux sein Leben lang gearbeitet hatte, doch zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war er vollkommen ruhig und gefasst. Wenn nur etwas von seinem früheren Feuer noch in ihm brennen würde, dann hätte er bei dem Anblick toben müssen, der sich vor dem Panorama-Fenster der Brücke abspielte, doch die letzten Monate hatten ihren Tribut gefordert, ihn leer und ausgebrannt zurückgelassen. 

Wenn er damals, als er das Blutbad im Thronraum vorgefunden hatte, geahnt hätte, was für Folgen Snoke's Tod mit sich bringen würde, hätte er vielleicht Vorkehrungen getroffen, doch wie hätte er wissen sollen, dass dieses Ereignis eine Lawine auslösen würde, die nicht mehr aufzuhalten war? Vielleicht wäre es anders gelaufen, wenn ein anderer als Kylo Ren sich zum neuen Obersten Anführer erklärt hätte, doch mit Sicherheit konnte Hux das nicht sagen. Tatsache war jedoch, dass der Widerstand plötzlich von überall in der Galaxis Zulauf bekam. Es war wie ein Flächenbrand, nein, ein Virus, der sich immer weiter ausbreitete, bis selbst die Bewohner in den entferntesten Ecken des Outer Rims infiziert waren. Aus sicher geglaubten Eroberungen wurden verlustreiche Raumschlachten, denen ein Sternenzerstörer nach dem anderen zum Opfer fiel, die meisten zerstört, ein oder zwei sogar in die Hände des Feindes gefallen. Entgegen aller Vernunft hatte Hux bis zuletzt einen gewissen Stolz darüber gefühlt, dass die Finalizer ihnen immer noch trotzte, doch tief in seinem Inneren hatte er gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis auch sein Schiff sich der Übermacht geschlagen geben musste.

Allen Propaganda-Holos und Durchhalteparolen zum Trotz wurde hinter vorgehaltener Hand immer öfter vom Ende der Ersten Ordnung gesprochen und die Hoffnungslosigkeit legte sich über die Mannschaft wie eine dunkle Wolke. In den letzten Monaten war die Zahl der versuchten Desertionen höher gewesen, als in den ganzen Jahren die Hux der Ersten Ordnung angehört hatte. Offenbar empfanden viele Sturmtruppen das Erschießungskommando, das sie erwartete, erstrebenswerter als den Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld. Vielleicht hatten sie da nicht einmal unrecht, dachte Hux, während er dabei zusah, wie seine TIE-Jäger abgeschossen wurden, wie Tontauben auf einem Schießstand. Gegen seinen Willen musste er zugeben, dass die Schlacht ein seltsam schöner Anblick war. Rot und Orange brennende Schiffe vor der Schwärze des Alls. 

Vielleicht verlor er den Verstand oder es lag am permanenten Schlafmangel, aber im Moment verspürte Hux keine Wut darüber, dass es heute enden würde. Er hatte zu lange gekämpft, zu viel riskiert und zu viel verloren, so dass er beinah eine Art von Erleichterung darüber fühlte, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Warm klebte das Hemd seiner Uniform an seiner Brust und Hux musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, dass es feucht vom Blut war, dort wo das Metallstück einer explodierten Konsole einem Schrapnell gleich durch die Luft geschossen und in ihn eingedrungen war. Eigenartiger Weise hatte er nach dem ersten scharfen Stechen keinen Schmerz mehr gefühlt, doch vermutlich lag dies an den vielen Stimmulanzien, die er sich in den letzten Tagen gespritzt hatte, um einsatzbereit zu bleiben, jedoch würde er bei dem anhaltenden Blutverlust nicht mehr lange aufrecht stehen können. Solange es jedoch nach seinem Willen ging, würde er seinem Ende aufrecht stehend gegenüber treten. 

Nicht nur draußen im All tobte der Kampf, auch im Inneren der Finalizer war das nackte Chaos ausgebrochen. Manövrierunfähig, mit schweren Schäden an den Geschützen, den Stabilisatoren und im Maschinenraum war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Sternenzerstörer auseinanderbrechen würde und das wusste auch seine Besatzung. Am Anfang hatte Hux noch versucht seine Leute auf ihren Stellungen zu halten, doch als die Schutzschilde zusammenbrachen und der erste Treffer die Brücke erschütterte, war der Überlebensinstinkt der Männer stärker als die Angst vor dem General gewesen. In Panik rannten die Menschen hin und her, Offiziere, Techniker und einfache Soldaten versuchten ihre Leben zu retten und die verbliebenen Shuttles und Rettungskapseln zu erreichen, nur Hux machte keinen Versuch zu entkommen. Die Finger an das Geländer vor sich gekrallt würde er die Stellung auf der Brücke halten, so lange ihn seine Beine trugen. Selbst wenn er nicht verletzt gewesen wäre, war eine Flucht ohnehin so gut wie aussichtslos. Um sie herum wimmelte es nur so von Widerstandsfliegern und Hux würde ihnen nicht die Genugtuung bereiten ihn lebend gefangen zu nehmen. Ein Prozess gegen den Erschaffer von Starkiller würde dem Widerstand gerade recht kommen und Hux nahm das langsame Ausbluten eher in Kauf als eine öffentliche Hinrichtung. Nein, seine Entscheidung war gefallen: Die Finalizer war sein Schiff und er würde mit ihm untergehen. 

Ein Knall dicht neben ihm ließ Hux zusammenzucken. Funken stoben aus einem Relais, das infolge eines Kurzschlusses durchgebrannt war, dann begann das Licht zu flackern und fiel schließlich vollkommen aus. Für einen Moment war es auf der Brücke komplett dunkel bis auf die Lichter der Kontrollpulte, dann schaltete sich das Notaggregat ein und tauchte den Raum in ein gespenstisches, rotes Licht. Es musste in dem einen Moment totaler Schwärze gewesen sein, als sich Kylo Ren hinter ihn geschlichen hatte, anders konnte Hux sich nicht erklären, dass er die Ankunft des Ritters nicht wahrgenommen hatte. 

Nach allem was Hux wusste, war Ren bis vor kurzem auf seinem selbst gewählten Posten im Abflughanger gewesen, um das Eindringen von Widerstandskämpfern zu verhindern. Nicht, dass es jetzt noch von Bedeutung wäre, wenn sie geentert würden. Im Gegenteil, wenn der Reaktorkern explodierte, wäre es für Hux eine Genugtuung zu wissen, dass sie ein paar Widerstandskämpfer mit in den Tod reißen würden. Der Ritter von Ren stand so dicht hinter ihm, dass Hux den Geruch nach getrocknetem Blut, versenkten Haaren und verschwitzter Haut wahrnahm, der ihn umgab und als Hux sich zu ihm umwandte sah er, dass Ren an der Schulter verletzt war. Das Loch in der Robe schien von einem Blasterschuss zu stammen, doch weder Ren's Gesicht noch seine Bewegungen ließen darauf schließen, ob die Wunde so stark schmerzte wie ihr Anblick es vermuten ließ. 

Es hatte viele Momente in den letzten Monaten gegeben, in denen General Hux Kylo Ren ans andere Ende der Galaxis gewünscht hatte, doch dieser gehörte nicht dazu. Tatsächlich war Hux dankbar dafür, dass Ren an seiner Seite war, wenn es zu Ende ging. Sie mochten ihre Differenzen gehabt haben, dennoch hatte das gemeinsame Kommando dazu geführt, dass sie gelernt hatten sich zu respektieren und im Moment konnte sich Hux niemanden vorstellen, mit dem er lieber auf den Tod gewartet hätte. Genau wie er selbst hatte Ren offenbar keine Ambitionen dem Widerstand gegenüber zu treten. Seit General Lea Organa vor einigen Monaten einem Anschlag zum Opfer gefallen war, gab es wohl niemanden in ihren Reihen der in ihm mehr als einen wahnsinnigen Mörder sah. Hux hatte erwartet, dass Ren den Tod im Kampf suchen würde, um dem Exekutionskommando zu entgehen, doch er würde nicht damit hadern, wenn Ren stattdessen das gemeinsame Ende im Feuerball der Finalizer vorzog.

Als hätte Hux's Körper nur darauf gewartet, den Dienst zu versagen, knickten ihm in diesem Moment die Beine ein und er wäre zu Boden gefallen, wenn Ren ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Starke Arme legten sich um seine Taille und mit einem Mal war Ren so nah, dass Hux den rauen Stoff der Robe an seiner Wange fühlen konnte. Obwohl es ihm widerstrebte soviel Schwäche zu zeigen, gestattete er Ren ihn zu halten, wohl wissend dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen, um das Gefühl des Fallens abzuschütteln. Die Wirkung des Adrenalins, das die Stims freigesetzt hatte, war dabei zu verschwinden und ließ seine Gedanken zäh wie Brei zurück. In seinem Mund lag der unangenehme, kupferne Geschmack von Blut, als Hux in dem Versuch sich aufzurappeln, die Hände gegen Ren's Brust abstützte, doch der Ritter ließ nicht zu, dass er sich befreite. Irritiert wanderte Hux's Blick nach oben, in Rens dunkle Augen, die ihn musterten, als könnten sie direkt in seinen Kopf sehen, was vermutlich sogar der Tatsache entsprach. Einen langen Moment sagte keiner der beiden etwas, bis Ren nickte, so als antworte er auf eine stumme Frage, dann drehte er Hux etwas ungelenk herum, so dass der Rücken des Generals an seiner Brust lehnte, während er ihn mit dem Arm um die Taille aufrecht hielt. 

„Ich habe dich“, hörte Hux die tiefe Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr und spürte gleichzeitig das Vibrieren, das beim Sprechen von Ren's Brustkorb auf den seinen übertragen wurde. Es war ein schönes, vertrautes Gefühl, das Schutz und Sicherheit versprach, auch wenn Hux wusste, dass dies eine Lüge war. Für sie würde es kein Morgen und kein Happy End mehr geben. Dennoch erlaubte Hux es sich in dem Gefühl zu verlieren, während er den Kopf nach hinten an Ren's Schulter lehnte, seine blutverkrusteten Finger auf den Arm des anderen Mannes legte und hinauf zu den Sternen sah.

„Habe ich dir je meinen größten Wunsch verraten?“, fragte Hux mit einer Stimme, die sich in seinen eigenen Ohren fremd anhörte. Seine Zunge fühlte sich plötzlich dick an und seine Lippen waren trocken wie Sandpapier. 

„Ich weiß davon“, erwiderte Ren und sein Tonfall gab nicht Preis, wie er darüber dachte.

„Das einzige, das ich bereue ist, mein Ziel nie erreicht zu haben“, fuhr Hux fort, doch seine Worte wurden undeutlich, als seine Zähne zu klappern begannen und es kostete ihn all seine Kraft den Satz zu Ende zu führen. 

„Nein, du hast es geschafft“, gab Ren hinter ihm zurück, während er den Arm noch etwas fester um Armitage's unkontrolliert zitternden Körper schlang. „Groß Marschall.“

Hux merkte, wie ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte, als er die Worte hörte, dann gab sein Körper sich geschlagen und hieß die Dunkelheit willkommen, die sich wie eine warme Decke über seinen Geist legte. Die Sterne verschwammen vor seinen Augen, aber die Schwärze die zurückblieb, machte ihm keine Angst. Es würde nur eine weitere Reise ins Unbekannte werden. Vage registrierte er noch, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu beben begann, doch die Bedeutung dieses Gefühls erreichte sein Bewusstsein nicht mehr. Er war bereit dieses Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Das letzte, das Armitage Hux noch wahrnahm, war das Gefühl von Kylo Rens Arm, der ihn festhielt, dann erschlafften seine Muskeln und sein Herz tat einen letzten, finalen Schlag.


End file.
